maretropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nara
Appearance Being a Griffon, The Darkness has both fur and feathers. Her fur is a pitch black colour, while her feathers are a deep, dark red colour. This however is difficult to see due to the fact that her body is covered in scars and tattoos. It is speculated that the scars are from where the bone protrusions have burst through her skin. When they retract, the holes heal just enough to stop them from bleeding, but not enough to heal the scars that they leave behind. Personality The Darkness is without doubt a loner. There have only been a few instances of The Darkness interacting with creatures other than to kill them. She is also mentally unstable, often flying into a blind rage and killing everything in the proximity of her target, rather than simply eliminating the target. Alongside The Darknesses violent demeanour, she can be smug and stubborn. Whenever she does interact with others, she treats them in a very callous manner, throwing in her opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. She is shown to be highly arrogant and self absorbed at all times. Powers/Attributes Osteokinesis - The Darkness is able to manipulate her own bone structure to form anything from weapons and natural armour, to increasing the density of her skeleton to add weight to her melee attacks or decease it to increase her already substantial agility and speed. Higher than normal endurance - The Darkness has a higher than normal endurance, which mostly stems from the fact that every time she use Osteokinesis to extend bones outside of her skin, it hurts. Because of this, she can almost ignore small amounts of pain, ignoring all but the most severe pain. Enhanced Healing - The Darkness boasts an enhanced healing factor. The healing itself is not all-encompassing, and the most it seems to be able to do is seal a wound and stop it from bleeding. It's powers do not extend to cosmetic healing however, and any scar that she gets will is permanent. Weaknesses Mental Instability - The Darkness is often seen as mentally unstable, flying into a rage at the smallest of slights, often to devastating effects, especially when her real name is involved. Costume The Darkness never wears anything, preferring to face the world completely as she is. This being said, she has often been seen wearing armour made completely out of bone. History Nara was born in the Griffon homeland. Most of her past is u known due to the events surrounding it, but what is known is that, like all Griffons, she has had training in unarmed and close quarter combat. The last documented part of Naras past was when she was reaching maturity (15 years old in Griffon society). At her initiation ceremony, a Griffon tradition marking the progression from child to adult, she began experiencing pains all across her body. Finally, at the crux of the initiation, she let out a blood curdling scream as multiple sharp pieces of bone erupted from beneath her flesh, impairing her father standing next to her, killing him instantly. It is not know. Exactly what happened next, but it is assumed that the death of an entire Griffon family was due to Nara. Little is known about Nara between the death of her family and her next appearance. The next stage of her life is documented as a slaughter of a gang of known criminals in Hoofington, followed by more attacks on the same gang. This lead the police to believe the perpetrator of these attacks was simply attempting to deliver her own form of justice, and while she was pursued for murder, many secretly admired the mysterious figure. This changed shortly after the gang almost wholly surrender themselves to the police. Instead of the attacks stopping however, the police station was attacked, and found to be the sight of a bloodbath, both police and gang member alike, with only a single clue as to the identity of the crime. The word 'Darkness' carved into the wall above the police station and covered in the entrails of the dead. Since this day, very talks of The Darkness in any manner other than fear or anger. The attacks that are now attributed to The Darkness are seemingly at random, capable of being civilian, police, military or criminal. In fact the only targets that are never targeted are children. Psychological Profile The Darkness is not completely evil, and is not willing to see murder simply for murders sake. That being said, when she flies into a rage, anything seems to be fair game for her anger. One thing she does try to do however, is seek out the strongest individuals to fight and kill, bringing her into direct confrontation with the GGOE. Whether this is simply to prove herself better than anyone else, or if she is simply seeking someone who can finally kill her, is unknown.